


The Path We Walk

by Nova_Kaiser



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions, Gen, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Kaiser/pseuds/Nova_Kaiser
Summary: The date is 3/22, Lone Moon. Imperial Troops have been reported to be making their way to Arianrhod. Dimitri plans his defenses with his allies, in hopes that they can hold back the Imperial Army and Emperor Edelgard at all cost.
Relationships: minor Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	1. The Beginning of the End

The year is Imperial Year 1185, 22nd of Lone Moon. Emperor Edelgard, relentless, prepares her next attack on the City Fortress, Arianrhod. Meanwhile, in Fhirdiad, King Dimitri plans his defenses to stop the Emperor's progress in this war and finally put an end to the senseless bloodshed. 

Dimitri was sitting in his office, nervously tapping on his work desk. He knew the situation was hopeless, Edelgard was practically at his doorstep. Yet, he was still anxiously waiting for his allies- no, friends to arrive. They were his only hope of ever holding her back. He still hadn't lost this war, not as long as he drew breath, and yet... 

Lost in thought, unconsciously tapping harder on his desk, thinking of every possible conclusion in this situation, Dimitri couldn't help himself but to let his anger get the better of him. If only he had stopped her 5 years ago, if only he had severed her head that very day when she threw everything away and started this war. He had hoped that he would be the one to put an end to her madness, but he knew that it would put his Kingdom in danger. 

Suddenly, the creek of a door opening snaps him out of his dark thoughts. Dimitri's head rises up and his eyes are immediately drawn to the two figures standing outside of the door. One leaning against the doorframe and the other standing in the center. Dimitri's anxiousness soon turned to regret and dread, as he knew the risks he was about to take with his next few words to them- his friends. Felix Hugo Fraldarius and Ingrid Brandl Galatea, two of his lifelong friends and closest allies. The King hated the very thought of sending them to Arianrhod, but it was his only chance at stopping the Empire.   
  
  
"What did you need?", spoke up Felix, his face with a mix of curiosity and annoyance. He didn't seem to quite understand what was going on, nor did he seem aware of the dire situation.   
  


Dimitri cleared his throat, hoping that he could clearly speak his intentions. He opened his mouth, but before letting out any words, he glanced at Ingrid. She seemed... worried. He hasn't seen her like this ever since the war was declared. 

"Rodrigue sent us a letter a few days ago. To warn us of what's to come."  
  
Felix's eyes quickly shifted from his annoyed glare to one of concern. Ingrid followed suit.   
  
"Lord Rodrigue? But I thought he was stationed in Arianrhod."  
  
"What did my old man tell you?"  
  
Dimitri flipped the letter over and slowly pushed it towards the pair. Both of them stepped closer, to get a better look at it. Dimitri held his hands together, trying to collect his thoughts to carefully plan his words ahead.   
  
"The Empire is making their move. They're going to try to take Arianrhod. It's our last line of defense before Fhirdiad. If they take Arianrhod, it's over for us. It'll only be a matter of time before Edelgard comes knocking at our door with her entire army. We won't stand a chance by then, her numbers will only increase. We can't afford to let Faerghus become Imperial territory."  
  
Ingrid took a deep breath after registering Dimitri's word. She was right to be concerned, she knew Dimitri wouldn't just ask her to come to his office like that. Looking up, her eyes met with her friend. Right then, she understood why he told them this.   
  
"So you want us to hold down the line, is that it?"   
  
The King nodded, grabbing the letter. "I'll need both of you to help Rodrigue. He won't be able to hold them back alone. I already sent troops to aid him, but I need you both to join them. Without your help, I'm afraid our chances our none."   
  
"So we're basically being sent on a suicide mission, is that it? Hmph.", Felix leaned over Dimitri's desk and stared him directly in the eyes, "Edelgard has been tip toeing around our border for years now. She's never had the manpower to make a full assault on Faerghus territory. So what changed? Did she somehow gather more soldiers?"  
  
"Not... quite. I've been informed that the reason she's been able to make so much progress these past few months is because she made a new valuable ally. He's the reason why we need to reinforce our defenses."   
  
"Well, who is it?" Ingrid took a step forward and put her hand on Felix's shoulder. He looked back at her and they shared a mutual look, confirming their mutual feelings on the matter.   
  
Dimitri took a moment to answer her question. He couldn't possibly believe that he was alive and that he chose to side with the Empire no less. In any possible outcome, they had to know the truth. "The Professor. He... He's been confirmed to be alive. He seems to have sided with the Empire and joined Edelgard's Elite Attack Squad. That's how they have made so much progress these past months." 

Ingrid and Felix's expression changed from intrigue to surprise. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. The Professor? _ALive?_ Siding with the Empire? It didn't seem to make any sense, yet, it was the truth. Silence filled the room, as they all quietly accepted the situation and were making their final decision. Will they protect Faerghus and hold down the Empire in Arianrhod or will they stay in Fhirdiad and await the army's arrival?

Felix moved away from the desk. He stood up and looked down. "So... he was the man I saw during our last encounter with Edelgard? I knew I had seen that sword hand somewhere before... bastard..." Felix clenched his fists, he was boiling with anger. He couldn't believe that the man he had so much respect for would side with the Empire. He felt betrayed, but he had also expected it. Ingrid put her hand on his shoulder and looked over at Dimitri.   
  
"I'll do it."   
  
Felix looked behind him. Looking at her, he saw her determination. He saw that she was ready and willing to put her life on the line if it meant stopping those who would try to harm her homeland. Seeing her like this, he wanted to stop her- he couldn't bare the thought of her dying at his hands. Yet, he knew, deep down, that it would ultimately come down to this. Ingrid was never one to back down from a challenge, even if the outcome was death.   
  
Felix sighed and followed his friend, "I'll do it too." 

Dimitri smiled ever so slightly and nodded. "Thank you. I truly appreciate it. I'll see to it that you'll be given the necessary manpower to hold down the line. And please... if you ever feel like your life is in grave danger, that you won't make it out alive, run. You don't need to fight until your last breath. I'll need all of you to stop Edelgard." They both nodded, not so much in approval, but in understanding.   
  
"More soldiers will be leaving tomorrow morning. You have until then to change your mind." His friends nodded once again to confirm that they understood, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. They both walked in the halls, without speaking a word. Nothing needed to be said for now, they knew what this battle meant. They knew the risks and they accepted them. 

"Felix?"

"Yeah? What is it?"

Ingrid had stopped in her tracks and Felix did the same. She looked at him, with a face mixed with determination and concern. "You didn't need to come along with me just because I agreed to go."   
  
"Nonsense, I didn't accept just because you went. My old man's too pathetic to do this on his own and you're... well, you're pretty reckless in situations like these."  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"What? It's the truth. I always have to keep an eye on you or else you get hurt."  
  
"Last I recalled, you're the one who's always getting himself wounded."  
  
"Whatever."   
  
Felix walked away in a different direction. He knew she was right, but there's no way he'd admit it. Truth be told, he only agreed on going to look after her. Felix would never admit it, maybe not even to himself, but he refused to see her hurt or even killed in a situation where he could have prevented it. He didn't quite understand why he wanted to protect her from harm's way, maybe it had something to do with Glenn, but he didn't really think too much of it.   
  


Ingrid walked her separate way as well. She wasn't angry, but mostly annoyed at her friend. She was used to it, yet every time he acted like this, she couldn't help but to react this way. He was so stubborn, he rarely ever listened to her. Even when they were children, he'd always do something like this. Glenn was the same too. He would always return from his training or missions wounded and paid little to no attention to them. Glenn... she hadn't thought of him in so long. Days? Weeks even? She felt guilty, she felt like she was forgetting him, but how could she? She'd never forget the man who...   
  
"Hey, Ingrid!"   
  
The young lady turned to see someone she wasn't quite expecting. She put a hand down on her hip and looked at him back.  
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"Oh, y'know, just walking by." Sylvain stretched out his arms and put them behind his head, smiling ever so brightly. "So, would you like to go out tomorrow? Just you and me? How about a trip in town? I could treat you to a meal, if you'd like."   
  
"I'm... afraid I can't." Ingrid looked away, unsure of how to announce the news to Sylvain, "I'm going to Arianrhod."  
  
"Huh? Arianrhod? Why?"  
  
"The Imperial Army is making their move. They'll be there soon. Lord Rodrigue needs me and Felix to help him hold down the Fortress, so..."   
  
Sylvain nodded, looking a bit saddened by the news. "I... see." He didn't like the idea of Ingrid and Felix going up against the Empire, but he knew they didn't have a chance. "Hey, Ingrid. Promise me one thing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You'll flee instead of fighting to the end. You'll comeback to Fhirdiad with Felix. We're making it out of this war alive, alright?"  
  
"I can't promise you that. I can't let my men die while I run and hide from the Empire. I'd sooner die tha-"  
  
Her words were cut off by Sylvain rushing to hold her in his arms. He hugged her and laid his head on her shoulder. "Ingrid... please."   
  
She hesitantly hugged him back but denied his promise still, "I'm sorry, Sylvain, I can't..."   
  
He held her tighter, but then let her go and took a step back. "I understand. I'm sorry for that, it's just that I..." His face could show he was upset that she'd refuse to promise she wouldn't throw her life away, even if he expected this response. He masked all of it with a smile. "Well, I have to go see Felix before I miss him."   
  
"Right." Ingrid walked the other way, without looking back. Why did he suddenly ask her that? Was he expecting her to die there? No matter, she couldn't let it get to her. She had to focus on keeping her cool for the next few days to come.   
  
"Hey, Ingrid." Sylvain called out to her, from afar, without turning back. "I..." He wasn't sure what to tell her, the only thing he could think of was stupid and yet... "I want to see that beautiful smile again, yeah?"  
  
"Flirting again, are we? You're incorrigible, Sylvain." She sighed and smiled slightly, amused that at his words. She could never tell if he actually meant anything he said or if he was only saying it to practice his pickup lines.   
  
  
The night was going to be long. No matter how much they tried to forget about it, Felix and Ingrid couldn't help but think of what would become of them at Arianrhod. 


	2. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the Kingdom and the Empire are preparing their assault on Arianrhod. Emperor Edelgard will deploy only her best allies in hopes of taking over the City Fortress and being one step closer to overtaking the Kingdom for her Unified Fodlan.

Imperial year 1185, 22nd of Lone Moon, Emperor Edelgard was preparing her assault on Arianrhod. She needed to divide a perfect plan to ensure her long awaited victory to set another foot in the direction of her new future.   
  


* * *

  
Edelgard was standing over the table, covered in a map of the City Fortress, Arianrhod. Arms crossed, she looked down at the map, considering her options in for her next trivial move. She couldn't afford to falter or lose whatever was to come. Even with her unwavering confidence, she felt uneasy. She knew that Dimitri wouldn't simply let her take Arianrhod and she had to prepare herself for the worst. She never doubted herself or her classmates, but this wasn't something she could simply walk out of it things turned out badly.   
  
"Lady Edelgard, I propose that we make our assault from these two entry ways." Hubert pointed at the entrances he was speaking of on the map. "We will divide our troops to corner the enemy and trap them in, their first line will easily go down if we make the right moves. Of course, King Dimitri will most certainly expect us to make this move." Edelgard lifted her head up and looked at Hubert, waiting for what else his plan involved. "If we force our way in, we'll push back the Kingdom's army and our ambush will work perfectly." He moves his finger across the map, showing which way they'll need to break in to make his plan work. "We'll need our strongest men on the front, to hold back whatever he has planned for us. Of course, this is risky, but if all goes well, we will easily take Arianrhod."   
  
Edelgard nodded, his plan interested her. She was curious to hear more. "And what is this ambush you speak of? Implanting soldiers in the Fortress will be impossible." She had a hunch that this wasn't exactly what he planned on doing, and yet, it seemed doable.   
  
"No, of course not. Simply put, I'll make by way behind the first line of defense and attack them from behind. They'll never see it coming."   
  
The Emperor tapped at the front entrance on the map. "I'll force our way in from here. Their attention will be focused on me. I don't doubt that Dimitri will post some of his best allies right here, but I won't hesitate to engage with them."  
  
Hubert nodded and bowed. "Very well, Lady Edelgard. I'll make my way from the side, right here. I'll gather Dorothea, Caspar and Bernadetta to distract the enemy on this side while I cut through. The Professor, Ferdinand and Lindhart will join you at the front."   
  
"How does that sound, my teacher?" Edelgard turned to Byleth, waiting for his approval. Byleth nodded and took a step forward from the shadows of the room. 

* * *

Imperial year 1185, 23rd of Lone Moon, early in the morning in Fhirdiad, Ingrid and Felix prepare their depart for Arianrhod.

* * *

Ingrid was packing her essentials unto the carriage that would soon leave for their destination. Weapons, armor and concoctions. That's all she needed, aside from food, of course. No doubt she would have enough for their trip, or so she hoped. She tied her last luggage to the carriage and made her way to open the door to place Luin, her trusted Relic, into the carriage. The air was filled with dread and uneasiness. It felt as though the soldiers were ready to give up, but why? Was she underestimating the Empire or was there something else going on? Were they scared of Edelgard and the Professor? She closed the door on her way out and turned to see two familiar figures walking towards her. She caught sight of them and immediately sighed.   
  
"Hey! Felix! Wait up! You can't just leave without telling me goodbye, c'mon!"   
  
"You're a pain, you know that, Sylvain?"   
  
Felix continued his march towards the carriage, trying his best to ignore Sylvain. He came at a halt behind it to pack his luggage as well, he seemed to have less than Ingrid. Sylvain grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. Felix sighed in annoyance.   
  
"You have 5 seconds to explain why you're being such a pain."   
  
"No matter what happens in Arianrhod, I want you to remember what we promised each other as kids."  
  
Felix's face shifted from a look of annoyance to one of concern with a bit of fear. He knew exactly what Sylvain meant, but he knew the implications of that.   
  
"Promise me you'll stay true to your word, Felix. We're making it out alive, all of us."   
  
Felix grunted and turned his back to Sylvain. He didn't want to promise something he didn't know if he could hold true. What if he did die? What if Sylvain died? There's no telling who lives and dies in a war. The young blue-haired man got into the carriage as soon as he had finished packing what he needed. Ingrid rolled her eyes and turned around to get into the carriage as well, but stopped herself. Sylvain had started walking away, with an unwavering feeling of sadness.   
  
"Sylvain?"   
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Ingrid, forcing a smile. "Yeah?" She walked over to him. She's been meaning to do this for years. Yet, she never gathered the courage, but somehow, she did now. Was it the possibility of dying that pushed her?   
  
"There's something I need to do before I leave."   
  
"What is it?" Sylvain felt uneasy, he didn't want her to leave yet. He hated the very thought of her never coming back. He hated everything about this war- why did it have to happen?   
  
He hadn't noticed that he was staring at her this entire time while thinking and quickly looked away once he had realized. Sylvain has been having a hard time acting naturally around Ingrid for some time now. He knows exactly why, but he couldn't say or do anything. While he was lost in thought, thinking of every possibility, he hadn't noticed that Ingrid took a few steps closer to him.   
  
"If... I die at Arianrhod, can y-"  
  
"You won't die there! You can't die there, Ingrid."   
  
She sighed and ignored what he had just told her. She needed to tell him something important. More important than whatever he had to propose to her.   
  
"If I die at Arianrhod, can you promise me you'll see it through? For the both of us?"  
  
Both of us? What could she possibly mean by that? Sylvain couldn't piece it together, but somehow, the words flew at of his mouth.   
  
"I won't let you leave my side, Ingrid. But... if it comes down to this, I'll try." For the both of us... wait- could she be implying...? He watched Ingrid walk by to her carriage, getting in to leave. Mere moments later, they had left. For Arianrhod.   
  
Dimitri walked behind Sylvain and placed his hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Your Majesty... do you think they'll come back?"   
  
Dimitri stayed silent. His words- or lack of- spoke more than anything else. He could sense the hesitation within him, he could sense that he didn't want to answer a question to which he had no certain answer. "We can only hope they do."   
  
His answer wasn't quite what Sylvain had wanted, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

Imperial year 1185, 25th of Lone Moon, Ingrid and Felix had been on the road for two days. Their trip was mostly silent, due to Ingrid reading and sleeping through most of it and Felix just looking out the window. They still had days to go. 

* * *

"Felix?"  
  
"So, you finally decided to say something?"  
  
"Sorry, I was just..." Trying to make any excuses was futile, especially after 2 days. "I wanted to ask you what that promise was. The one you made to Sylvain."  
  
"Huh? That? It's just some dumb promise we made when we were kids. It doesn't matter." He turned to look outside the window.   
  
"It's important enough for him to ask you to keep it."  
  
Felix sighed and looked back at her. There wasn't a point in dodging it, he was stuck in there with her, and knowing how stubborn she was, he finally answered. "We promised to die at the same time. That one couldn't go without the other."   
  
"Really? That's surprising. I didn't expect something like that." Felix ignored her input, why did it even matter to her?   
  
Silence filled the air. Felix wasn't one to talk so much and Ingrid didn't quite know what to say. She took a deep breathe and risked saying something.   
  
"Do you think he would be proud of us?"  
  
Felix raised his eyebrow and looked at her in confusion. "Who's "he"?" Sylvain? Why would she ask about him?   
  
"No, ...Glenn. Do you think he'd be proud of how far we've come?"  
  
"It doesn't matter what he thinks, he's dead. He's been dead for 9 years, Ingrid. Let it go already. Stop holding on to a corpse." Felix looked outside the window again, now more angry than annoyed. Why would she bring him up? Now out of all times? Why did it matter?   
  
Ingrid opened up her book again and started reading where she had left off. She had a feeling that asking that would anger him, but she needed to know. Felix sighed. "He... might be." Ingrid looked back up at Felix. "He might be proud of you. He might be proud of me. I'll ask him wherever he is whenever I join him. I don't plan on that being soon."   
  
"If I do meet him on the other side before you, is there..."  
  
"What's with you and always asking "what ifs" about your death? If you have so little faith in your ability to fight the Empire, you should've stayed back."  
  
"I'm just being realistic. The odds might be against us."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The friends stopped looking at each other and returned to what they were previously doing. Ingrid pulls out a necklace from her pocket and opens it. On one side, there's a picture of her and her classmates from Garreg Mach, on the other... one of Sylvain and her, covered by the small portrait of Glenn. 

* * *

Imperial year 1185, 27th of Lone Moon, Garreg Mach Monastery

* * *

Edelgard was standing on top of the bridge who separated the Cathedral and the Monastery, hair loosely flowing in the soft moonlight wind. Looking at the world she had created to shape, one covered in blood, she had hoped to silence the screams echoing in her head during her restless nights. The screams of her siblings, begging for help, locked down in that basement, with no one to help. " _El... El, please!" ._ Nothing seemed to make them cease and yet...

"Lady Edelgard, our troops are ready to depart for Arianrhod as soon as you give out the order."

Hubert was walking across the bridge, approaching the Emperor, hands held behind his back. His expression wasn't one Edelgard could quite understand, yet it was comforting to finally see a familiar face. He came to a halt, about 2 meters away from her.   
  
"Ah, was I bothering you? I'll see myself leaving, then."   
"No, I was simply lost in thought, Hubert.   
"You seem to have been quite distracted lately, Lady Edelgard. Perhaps a warm bath with a calming cup of tea will help you relax a bit? Of course, I'm not implying you should let your guard down, Your Majesty."   
"I don't think that will be necessary, but thank you."   
  
Hubert bent down, and turned around to leave. Before he could even make a step forward, he was stopped.   
  
"Hubert."  
"Yes, Lady Edelgard?"  
  
She looked at him with a faint smile, one of gratitude.   
  
"I'm glad to have you at my side." 

* * *

Imperial year 1185, 30th of Lone Moon, Arianrod. 

* * *

The carriage arrived in the middle of the afternoon. The pair quickly rejoined and met with Rodrigue for their plans for tomorrow.   
  
"Old man!", Felix barged into the room with Ingrid, interrupting his conversation with one of his general.   
"Ah, Felix. It has been too long, my son. How have y-"  
"Cut the chitchat, we don't have time for that. The Empire will be at our doors any minute now.   
"Not quite." Rodrigue moved over to the side and pointed down the road which led to Arianrhod. "Our spies have spotted the Empire to be right here, they still have hours to go. If we're lucky, they'll be here tomorrow in the afternoon."   
  
Felix and Ingrid looked at each other in relief, they could finally get a good night's rest on a comfy bed before the Empire's assault.   
  
Rodrigue resumed, "The Empire will most likely strike us from both sides, right here." He pointed at the two entrance locations, "I will need one of you with me down here at the main entrance and another one here, at the second entrance."   
Ingrid took a step forward and pointed at the second entrance, "I'll guard with one. I'll make sure that they never make it in."   
Rodrigue nodded, "Then I suppose me and Felix will guard the main."  
Felix grunted in annoyance, rolling his eyes, "Great, I have to work with you now. Don't you dare get in my way and slow me down, old man."   
  
Felix left the room and headed for the training grounds, somewhere where he could train in peace, after days of being forced to sit and do nothing.   
  
"You know, he's never been always like this. He changed the day he learned that Glenn passed away." Rodrigue crossed his arms and sighed, "I think he never really could accept his brother's death."   
Ingrid frowned, she knew he wasn't completely wrong and yet... "I think there might be more to it than just that." She too left the room, but instead headed for the dining hall. After all, Ingrid hasn't consumed a proper meal in days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned on getting both side's perspective before the attack on Arianrhod, I'm not sure if I'll keep doing that after the battle but we'll see what the future holds.


	3. The Battle for Arianrhod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited battle for Arianrhod is finally here. Will the Empire win or will the Kingdom push off the assault?

31st of Lone Moon, Arianrhod, an hour before the Empire's assault, The Knights of Faerghus prepare their defenses for what's to come

* * *

Ingrid, Felix and Rodrigue were making their last preparations, in hopes that it would be enough to stop the Empire. Soldiers were posted at every possible corner, ready to attack anyone who came their way. They only waited for the announcement that Edelgard and the Black Eagles Strike Force were there to get into position. Ingrid pulled aside Felix, while Rodrigue was talking to one of his generals.   
  
"Why do you think Sylvain was so worried? He kept going on and on about us staying behind, but I still can't figure out why."  
"He's a damn sensitive fool. The biggest fool in all of Fodlan, that's why." Felix looked down, with his hand on his hip, looking perplex. Of course that wasn't the reason why Sylvain was worried, he didn't want any of them to die. He wanted them to live. Felix understood his friend, he understood his desire to protect everyone, but he knew it wasn't possible.   
"Maybe so, but..." Ingrid stopped herself, it seems like she didn't really know what to say. She sighed and blurred out, "We should ask him ourselves once this is all over."   
Felix rolled his eyes. "Why does it matter? Just stay nearby."  
"I can't, I have to hold down the side en-"  
"Just do as I say. I don't want to see you hurt, you idiot." As soon as those words left his mouth, he walked away towards his position, blocking anything Ingrid might respond, but she didn't. She stood there watching him walk away, without a word to say.   
  


Mere moments later, a spy walked by and approached Rodrigue, Ingrid overheard their conversation.  
  
"Sir Rodrigue, the Imperial Army is but minutes away."  
"Thank you." Rodrigue turned towards his horse and mounted it, fist in the air, "For Faerghus!", he stormed down the stairs, getting into position.  
Ingrid mounted her pegasus and flew to her own position, tightly holding on to Luin, awaiting the Imperial Army. This would be the make or break battle, possibly even her last one. She looked back and saw Cornelia, standing there, smiling. She knew that woman was up to something bad, but now wasn't the time.   
  


Minutes later, here they were. Ingrid and Felix maintained their position, nervously gripping onto their weapons, knowing that death could be lurking anywhere. Just as expected, their previous classmates were here, cutting down their soldiers.   
  
The first line of defense on the side entrance went down, and so, it was now Ingrid's job to stop them. She charged towards them, still tightly gripping Luin, holding it up to bring it down unto her foes any second from now. A magic user was right in her line of view, a perfect target. Ingrid dashed, but to her surprise, the soldier turned to her.  
  
"Ingrid?" She stopped and stood there, in mid-air, looking down at her. She couldn't believe it- Dorothea? Her close friend from the Academy was standing right infront of her, what kind of cruel twist of fate was this?   
"Stand down, Dorothea. I don't want to do this, but I will if you leave me no choice!"   
"Sorry, but I promised Edie I'd see this through the end with her. I'm afraid we have to fight each other, Ingie."   
Ingrid breathed in and held on to Luin, charging towards Dorothea. Her friend was getting ready to cast her spell, just one mistep and it could be all over. She knew just how powerful Dorothea was. As her lance drew closer, she noticed someone to the side- pointing an arrow at her, Ingrid quickly halted her rush for the kill and tried to gain altitude to throw the archer's aim off, but it was already too late. Ingrid got a good look at her, Bernadetta, she remembered her from the Academy. As she tried moving out of the way, to avoid the arrow, it pierced through her shoulder, making her cry out of pain and fall back onto her pegasus. Luckily, it missed anything important by an inch, but it was still awfully painful. Ingrid retreated to take the arrow out.   
  


Felix wasted no time charging the Imperial soldiers, cutting them down one by one, as if they were nothing. He knew Edelgard and her Imperial lap dogs weren't far away, and so he kept his distance from the bigger flank of enemies. Amongst the sound of battle cries, swords and lances coming down and splatter of blood hitting the ground, he could distinctively hear his father behind him, battling someone. Felix turned back and looked at his old man, fighting off one of Edelgard's "lap dogs". He had seen him before, at the Academy. Without any time to waste, Felix rushed back and ran towards the man. No way was he about to lose another family member, even if he didn't think very highly of his father. Pushing aside even his own man, Felix didn't stop at nothing. Finally, he stood right there and pulled out his sword, getting into position.   
"Felix! Get back, I can handle this myself."  
"No way, old man. A pathetic man like you can't take care of anything alone."   
The mage cloaked in black attacked the Duke once again, laughing. Wait, Felix recognized that laughter. It was Hubert, no doubt about it. No time to second guessings, Felix rushed towards Hubert, swinging his sword at him, Hubert somehow dodged. Running behind Rodrigue while he was distracted, he could easily land a killing blow, blasting Rodrigue off his mount and unto the ground. Felix's eyes widened as he saw his father collapse, dropping his sword he ran towards him.   
"Father! FATHER!", he picked him up into his arms and held him. No matter how much he denied it, he couldn't bare the thought of his father dying. He didn't want to be left alone.  
"Felix? Is that you, my son?" Rodrigue brushed Felix's hair away from his eyes, accidentally rubbing blood on him. "I'm proud of the man you've become... even if we didn't always get along." Rodrigue coughed a few times, blood running from his lower lip. Felix looked down to see the hole through his chest and looked back at his father's face. It was too late for him. Felix grabbed his sword and laid his father down, looking around to find Hubert, but he vanished. He stood up, and got back into position, waiting for more Imperial soldiers to come.   
  


Flying back, Ingrid saw Rodrigue laying on the ground, in what she could only imagine to be his own blood. They had already lost Rodrigue, this defense was going terribly. She tightly gripped the arrow and pulled it out of her shoulder, screaming in pain. Tossing it onto the ground, she looked around, blood mixed with sweat rolling down her forehead. Felix. He was alone against a flunk of soldiers. She ordered her men to hold down the line from her position and rushed to Felix's side. From afar, she could see Edelgard and the Professor making their way towards him. He could never take them on alone. She ditched her pegasus and ran towards Felix, with Luin in hand.   
"What are you doing here?! Escape while you still can, the Empire's got us cornered!"   
"No way, I'm fighting to the bitter end, like it or not."   
Felix sighed and held his sword up, "Then stay by my side. I'm not losing you too."  
Ingrid held her lance down with both hands, back to back with Felix and both of them waited for the Professor and Edelgard to come.   
  
Just as expected, here they were. The duo nodded at each other and both charged towards their respective adversaries.   
  
Ingrid came face to face with Edelgard, standing before her, with her Relic in hand.   
"Ingrid Brandl Galatea, I've heard stories of your exploits as a warrior. Let's see if King Dimitri was right to assign you to defend Arianrhod."  
"I'll make sure that a wretch like you never makes it pass here."   
Ingrid swung at Edelgard, who easily parried her strike. Ingrid quickly chained in another swing, and another, and another. She was fast, and her weapon was much lighter than Edelgard. Still, what the Emperor lacked in speed, she made up in strength. Both of them swung at each other, reflecting their attacks, the clash made them both lose their weapons in hand. Ingrid jumped backwards.   
  


Felix approached Byleth, determined as ever. He knew that he was no easy foe, but he wasn't about to let himself lose to him.   
"Professor, it's been a while. Shame you've become nothing more than an Imperial bootlicker. Let's end this, here and now."   
Felix ran towards Byleth, swinging his sword at him, causing Byleth to jump back. He swung back, but Felix easily blocked the strike with Aegis, his shield Relic. Byleth quickly divided a new plan and extended the Sublime Sword of the Creator, knowing that Felix was a close ranged fighter. He swung the whip-like sword at the blue-haired young man, though the strikes were unprecise. Felix ran towards the Professor, jumped to avoid the sword slash and protected himself with Aegis while getting ready for his next shot. He successfully dodged every sword slash and drop kicked Byleth, causing him to fall back and roll on the ground. Angered, Byleth swung one more time, this time causing Aegis to fall out of Felix's hands, making him back off.   
  
Back to back once again, Ingrid unarmed and Felix without protection, the lifelong friends knew that their next shot was their last and only chance to win. Ingrid pulled out the second sword from Felix's arsenal, and made a run for it towards Edelgard. Felix did the same towards Byleth. Ingrid held the sword up, ready to stab the unarmed Emperor, with each step closer, she accelerated. Though, Edelgard had something Ingrid could've never saw coming. She took out the Sword of Seiros and charged back at Ingrid, in the same position. The warriors thrusts connected, piercing each other's armor and flesh. The blow Edelgard received wasn't quite fetal, but Ingrid's was much more precise. Edelgard drew her sword out, and before falling to the ground, Ingrid clutched to the sword in Edelgard's abdomen.   
"A scum like you could never lead Fodlan.", Ingrid fell to her knees, and fell back on the ground, laying down, in a growing pool of blood.   
  
Felix and Byleth both charged at each other, swinging one last time, both their slashes connected, and slashed through their armor and easily cut open their skin. The Sword of the Creator was so large that it blasted Felix backwards, making him land down on his back, bleeding from his chest. Byleth fell down on his knees, holding on to his wound. It was bleeding heavily, but it wasn't killing blow. Felix looked up, "You should be ashamed of who you've become, Professor...", and fell right back on the ground, consciousness slowly drifting away.   
  


* * *

  
As soon as Felix and Ingrid fell to the ground, Edelgard fell to her knees, taking out the sword that was lodged into her abdomen. Grunting in pain, he grabbed her Relic and tried to pull herself back up. Lindhart quickly arrived behind her, ready to tend to her wounds.   
"Edelgard! Are you alright?"  
"I'll be fine. This is nothing compared to the pain I've endured." The numbing pain reminded her of those long days she spent chained in that basement, wounds covering her body, with only time to heal them.   
"Nonesense, let me help you." Lindhart quickly healed up Edelgard's wound with his magic, helping her get back up.   
"Thank you, Lindhart."   
They shared an understanding nod and Edelgard continued onwards. Lindhart attended to the Professor, healing his wound as well. He, too, followed Edelgard. 

Hubert was standing infront of Cornelia, who was angrily looking back at him, clenching her fists.   
"What is the meaning of this, Hubert?!"  
"It seems we've had a little change of plan. I hope you don't mind, but we have to dispose of you."   
"You? Dispose of me? It seems that Edelgard has forgotten her place. Well then, let me remind you where you stand!"   
Cornelia attacked Hubert with Death, which he easily dodged and counterstroke with Banshee, causing Cornelia's mouvements to be slowed down due to the curse.   
"What... is this? When did you grow so strong?!"  
"This is only the power of the Empire, lady Cornelia." Hubert bowed before bestowing Death on Cordelia, making her fall back to the ground.   
"Im...possible..."   
  
Hubert brushed off the blood on his clothes and turned to rejoin with Edelgard and The Professor.   
"She has been taken care of, Lady Edelgard."  
"Excellent, the remaining enemies have been taken care of. Arianrhod is now ours.  
  
The chants of the Imperial soldiers resonated through the walls of the City Fortress. Adrestian flags were raised and Arianrhod quickly turned into Imperial territory.   
  


* * *

31st of Lone Moon, Arianrhod, 2 hours after the battle.  
  


* * *

  
Felix woke up, with the nauseating smell of blood and flesh surrounding him. He quickly looked around while regaining his consciousness to see Arianrhod now being Imperial territory. He clenched his fists and slammed them on the ground, covered in blood, causing it to splatter back onto him. He looked to his side and saw Ingrid, laying down. He crawled his way towards her, trying to hide his existence admits the corpses laid around him. The mix of blood, dirt and filth infiltrated his wound, making it burn more than it already did. He held back his screams of pain, trying to stay undetected. He reached out to his friend's hand and, to his surprise, she held on to it.   
"Ingrid...?"  
She lifted her head up, blood covering half her face, and the other half with blood rolling down. "We lost. We lost Arianrhod.", tears started to form in her eyes, holding on harder to his hand, "Edelgard will make it to Fhirdiad. We couldn't protect Faerghus, we... we..."   
"Forget about that, what's important is for you to stay alive."  
"There's no point in living after I've failed everyone." her head fell back to the ground.   
"Ingrid, get a hold of yourself, dammit!"   
"You know, it's been an honor, fighting with you. I'm glad I could see it through to the end at your side. I-... I wouldn't have it any other way." Her hand started to let go of Felix's, as he pulled himself closer, tears forming in his eyes.   
"Don't say that! Don't you dare leave me too! Ingrid! Listen to me, you damn fool." he pulled himself closer and laid his head on her back. She was still breathing. He quickly pulled himself back up and tore off a piece of cloth from his clothes, wrapped it around her wound and flipped her over, tightly tying it to her side.   
"Help is on the way, Ingrid. Just hold on. I had Dimitri hide some clerics to get us to Fhirdiad in case something like this were to happen. We'll be fine, I promise." He held her hand with both his hands and laid his ear against her chest, to hear her heart beat as they were waiting for their carriage. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might or might not be brotp Ingrid/Felix propaganda. Anyway, we all know that Felix cares for Ingrid a lot more than he likes to show. Also I sorta forgot about Gwendal but tbh who doesn't?


	4. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix's head laid back against the wall of the carriage and slowly his eyes shut themselves, as he drifted off to sleep, he could feel Ingrid's head move a tad to the side. Could she hear him? Or was it just the movement of the carriage? It didn't matter, he couldn't fight it anymore. He had to rest. 

3rd of Great Tree Moon, within the hidden roads of the Kingdom

* * *

Felix was sitting against the back of the merchant carriage, with Ingrid's head laying on his lap, holding on to her hand with one hand, and taking her pulse with the other. Head looking up, he tried to hold back his groans every time the wheels hit a rock, causing the carriage to shake and for him to hit his back against the wall, making his fresh wound bleed a bit each time. The carriage had arrived just about an hour after Imperial forces, including Edelgard, were leaving. He remembered getting Ingrid into it first, before jumping in, looking back to see a pillar of light explode in the city. They thankfully left before they could suffer any more damage.  
  
The clerics were thankfully able to heal Ingrid and his wounds without a problem, but for Rodrigue... He was pronounced dead. Ingrid hadn't woken up since she last spoke to him. " _She lost too much blood, we have to get her to Fhirdiad as soon as possible._ " If only he had woken up earlier, maybe then she wouldn't of had-  
  
It was no use thinking of all the what ifs. He was barely clinging unto life himself, refusing to close his eyes, by fear that he might not open them again. Maybe that's what he wanted to believe, maybe he just wanted to see Ingrid finally come back to him. She had a pulse, she was breathing. She was _alive._   
  
But no matter how much Felix tried to keep himself up, even with the constant numbing pain of his wound, he couldn't fight sleep for much longer. He held on to Ingrid hand harder, almost squeezing it and looked down at her, moving her bangs out of her face. She looked pale. Even though he cleaned up the dried blood on her face, she looked too pale. Her lips were dry and her skin... felt different.   
  
"I promise we'll make it to Fhirdiad, Ingrid. We'll get you help... I promise I'll be there until we both make it."   
  
Felix's head laid back against the wall of the carriage and slowly his eyes shut themselves, as he drifted off to sleep, he could feel Ingrid's head move a tad to the side. Could she hear him? Or was it just the movement of the carriage? It didn't matter, he couldn't fight it anymore. He had to rest. 

* * *

4th of Great Tree Moon, outside the city limits of Fhirdiad

* * *

A ray of sunlight was peaking through the carriage window, hitting Felix's face directly. Eventually, he slowly opened his eyes and realized that it was daytime. How long did he sleep? Hours? Days? He looked around the carriage, rubbing the back of his neck that was sore from sleeping in such a position. Rodrigue's... body was still present, the blanket covering it hadn't moved too. Ingrid hadn't moved either, both in relief and a bit out of annoyance, Felix sighed.   
  
He moved his hand to her neck again to check for a pulse. Biting his lower lip, he counted the seconds. 3 seconds between each heartbeat. She didn't have much time left. The young Duke reached his hand out to the window and lifted up the curtain. There he could see, Fhirdiad. A slight smile appeared on his face. He looked down at Ingrid again.   
  
"We made it, Ingrid..."   
  
Felix felt himself fall back asleep, and despite fighting it, he eventually gave in. He felt so... tired. He couldn't see his wound anymore and his breathing was slowed and inconsistent. His heart also seemed to be beating slowly, he didn't have the strength to fight it anymore. So he just gave in and let himself drift off.   
  


* * *

5th of Great Tree Moon, Fhirdiad's Royal Knights Infirmary  
  


* * *

  
Sylvain was sitting on a chair, body hunched over, holding his hands and looking down at the ground. His face was blank. No smile, no tears, simply nothing. Those words kept cycling again and again in his head. The voices, the screams, the cries, everything... he just couldn't stop it. " _Dead... they're dead."_ , were the only words he could think to himself. 

Ingrid and Felix came in from a disguised carriage. They were rushed right here as they arrived, and were treated as soon as possible. They were supposed to wake up but when they were laid down and about to be treated... Sure, their wounds were treated, but they were infected. They had to reopen it, for both Felix and Ingrid, to completely heal it. He remembers standing in a corner of the room, after insisting to stay. Mercedes, Annette, Dimitri and Dedue eventually joined him. " _Blood transfer."_ , _"She lost a lot of blood. She practically bled out. Quick, check for a pulse."_   
  
A pulse...? She... didn't have one anymore. Ingrid didn't... have a pulse? Sylvain remembers the panic that both the doctors were in. They checked Felix for a pulse too... he didn't have one either. They were both _dead._ B-but how? How could Felix and Ingrid both die?! When the doctors turned to him and the others... they... the only thing they could say was " _Your Majesty, my Lords... I'm afraid to inform you that... Sir Felix Hugo Fraldarius and Lady Ingrid Brandl Galatea have left us."_ Left us...?   
  
Sylvain remembers hearing Annette break down in tears, with Mercedes holding her trying to console her, all the while balling her eyes out. Dimitri excused himself and left. The two friends quickly followed. But Sylvain stayed there. He stayed at their side. He couldn't believe it, he didn't **want** to believe it. He couldn't cry, he just felt empty. Soulless. 

For the first time in over a day, he lifted his head up and saw his two friends. Laying there... without life. He stood up and looked at them. Their pale, cold skin felt so... different. Ingrid's skin used to be so soft, like an angel. He knew from every time he grasped her hand or stroke her cheek to tease her, but now? It was... different. Had the war made it so? Or was this new? He couldn't tell, he hadn't seen Ingrid much during those 5 long years. Every time he did, they talked a bit, but... it wasn't like before.   
  
Felix looked... at peace. He didn't have his usual angry look or disappointed frown, he just looked at peace. He almost looked... alive. Sylvain reached his hand out to his neck, to check for a pulse. Maybe he wasn't dead? Maybe he was just sleeping and the doctor's somehow didn't take his pulse right. He had hoped that was the case, but he knew they were both gone. The reality of it all finally struck him. He finally started to process that they weren't going to wake up. That he had lost Ingrid and Felix for good. Tears started to form in his eyes and before he could even realize it, he was clenching his fists with tears rolling down his face. He turned to a table and slammed his fist on it, screaming at himself over and over " _WHY?! WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY?!" ._ He slammed on the table one last time and then stopped, leaning over it, he let it all out.   
  
Sylvain doesn't know how much time he spent crying over that table. Minutes? Hours? It didn't matter to him. He shed tears for those he loved, he lost two people he adored. Slowly, the tears stopped rolling down his cheeks and he turned to his friends. He carefully took a step forward and another and another, stopping right infront of their tables.   
  
"I swear I'll get revenge. For the both of you."   
  


* * *

12th of Great Tree Moon, War Council Meeting room

* * *

"Dimitri."  
  
The tall blonde man turned to face the man who had just entered the room.   
  
"The Imperial Army is coming here, isn't it?"   
"... It would appear so."  
"Let me fight at your side. I have a score to settle with those Adrestian dogs." 

Dimtri walked towards Sylvain and looked at him dead in the eyes.   
  
"We'll be defending Fhirdiad in the Tailtean Plains. The Archbishop will be joining us."   
"That's perfect for me. "   
Dimitri nodded and moved back to his initial spot and looked outside the big window, into the sunlight.   
"I'll finally get my revenge with that damned woman..."   
  
Sylvain paid no mind to Dimitri's mumbling, storming out of the room, he was as dedicated as ever. He swore on his life that he would get revenge for them. He'd rather die than let Edelgard or the Professor escape. All he had to do was train until that day came by. 

* * *

29th of Great Tree Moon, Tailtean Plains, the Kingdom and Imperial forces are but minutes away from clashing at each other's.   
  


* * *

  
Sylvain was mounted on his trusty horse, gripping his Lance of Ruin tightly, waiting for any Imperial forces to come his way. He let his troops take care of the lower class soldiers and waited for his grand prize. Surely enough, he came. Cutting down Kingdom soldiers with ease, he swung around the Sword of the Creator, with his sight set on Sylvain. The young redhead smirked and charged at him as soon as he was within distance.   
  
"Professor! Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Byleth looked at him, with that same blank expression he always had. Sylvain's fake cheerful smile quickly turned into a ragefilled death stare.   
  
"I knew you'd catch on. After all, you're smart enough to know why I'm here." Sylvain was gripping his lance tighter with each passing second, "So tell me! Did you kill them?! Did you kill Felix and Ingrid?!"   
  
Byleth's blank stare didn't change, he wasn't phased or moved by Sylvain's words, he only held his sword up and got into fighting position.   
  
"I'll wipe that stupid look off your damn face!" In a fit of rage, Sylvain threw himself at the professor, lance clashing down at his sword, with the mere impact making Byleth reel back. Byleth struck a few swords slashes back to back at him, but Sylvain blocked them all with ease. Out of options, Byleth took a step back and extended his sword, slashing at the horse's leg, forcing it down, making Sylvain jump off his mount.  
  
"Clever. I see you still have that fighting spirit." Sylvain quickly swung his lance at the Professor, which he almost failed to block, causing the tip of the Lance of Ruin to cut across his upper arm. Byleth grunted in pain but struck back downwards, barely missing Sylvain's face, cutting a small wound on his thigh. Both men stood tall, looking at each other and soon their weapons came clashing at each other's. Their blows were quick, calculated and swift. Though, Byleth quickly took the upper hand by slashing down at Sylvain's leg making him fall down on his knee. Before he could even try to pick himself up, Byleth pierced his armor and flesh with his sword and watched him fall to the ground.   
  
Sylvain looked up at him, eyes filled with anger, trying to stand but failing to do so. "Damn you to Hell, Professor..."   
  
His head hit back on the ground. He couldn't see straight as his eyes wondered around. He saw Dedue turn into a beast who hit the ground harder than he could have ever imagined, he saw Mercedes get pierced by a sea of arrows, and Dimitri... was fighting Edelgard. He reached his hand out and in a faint attempt spoke "No... Di...mitri..."   
  
The professor left to go take care of Lady Rhea, he couldn't see them, nor could he care to. All he could do is watch Dimitri and Edelgard fight. Their weapons came clashing down at each other, but somehow... Edelgard disarmed Dimitri and he fell to his knees. Sylvain watched her raise her axe and watched it come down at Dimitri's neck. His lifelong friend fell to the ground, and he never moved or even tried to get up. Sylvain rolled his eyes around, trying to find comfort in knowing that maybe, just maybe, someone made it through, but sure enough... no one did. So he let himself wonder off. He let whatever was coming for him come as he let himself drift off.   
  
His eyelids were heavy, and his body refused to move. He saw and light and then...  
  


* * *

  
**? ? ?  
  
**

* * *

Sylvain opened his eyes to a tender, familiar voice speaking to him.   
  
"It took you a while."  
  
A warm smile looked at him as he stood up.   
  
He looked around, confused. This place was unfamiliar, it was nothing like he had ever seen in his life.   
  
"Where... am I? ... Is it really you, ...Ingrid?"  
  
"This place is... well, come. The others are waiting for you."  
  
"Others?"  
  
"Hm? Well, everyone else. Felix, Dimitri, Dedue, Mercedes, Annette, Ashe... you remember them, right?"  
  
"O-of course!" Ingrid reached her hand out to him.   
  
"W-wait, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. For years now."   
  
He didn't quite understand this place, but... he had a hunch. Sylvain took Ingrid's hand.  
  
"I love you, Ingrid. I always did and I always will. From the moment I saw you, when we were kids, I-I... I had always wished I could have marri-"  
  
"We have all the time in the world here, Sylvain. Just you and me."   
  
"Y-yeah..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while but I finally finished it. Yes, Ingrid x Sylvain holy happens in the afterlife, but they have all the time they need to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by @vwyn19's (Twitter) comic of the Blue Lions' side of Crimson Flower (Edelgard's Route). I really like the dynamic between Ingrid and Felix, so I wanted to touch more on their view of this version of the war. Please, feel free to let me know your opinions and thoughts!


End file.
